Proto Fate
by zhead
Summary: AU. Male Saber aka Saver , female Shirou. Collection of snippets.


Author's Note:

Inspiration hit me, so here it is. I should join a forum, much better place for small snippets. These are from a possible AU where we have a Fem!Shirou (NOT Ayaka Sajyou) and Proto Saber. Will add more if you guys want.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Day 3: Summoning**

Emiya Shiori ran as fast as she could. Today might as well have most unusual day of her life. Well, since the fire ten years ago at least. She thought to herself as how this current situation came about. The situation being her having been KILLED yet still isn't dead. All she did was stay late in school to clean up the Archery dojo since that weasel Shinji was too damned lazy and asked her instead. And the only reason she agreed was because the ass would have probably beat on Sakura again if she refused. And after cleaning the dojo, she sees something that was definitely not normal.

Two warriors, a blue armored spearman, and a red robed swordsman were fighting. Whatever they were, she could feel the pressure in the air. They were not human, no matter their appearances. Something in her told her to run, but as she did that, the blue spearman noticed her. Feeling his killing intent, she ran as fast as she could, into to the school. Though, he still caught her, and stabbed her through the heart. What happened next was a blur; she could make out a female's voice, and then she woke up, still covered in her own blood. Anyway, right now she had to get home.

Having made it back, she tries to forget about the incident and goes to her room. Of course, fate is a cruel thing, and the boundary field her father set up around the house goes off. "A burglar? Now? No... Don't tell me..." She goes to the living room, looking for something to use. 'I can't fight him, but I need something...' She picks up the poster that Fuji-nee left behind, and wraps it up. "Trace, on..." The poster in her hands solidifies, becoming as strong as steel. If she wasn't focused on the fact that she might get killed again, she would have noticed she finally succeeded in strengthening magic. 'Where are you...'

A sound. Her instincts tell her to move. As she does, a spear hits the ground where she was standing. 'Damnit, when did he get there?' She moves away from him, keeping the makeshift weapon ready in her hands. "Yo, little lady. Ya know, I was hoping I could have just killed ya when you didn't see me, but I guess I can't have it easy." He nonchalantly spoke while pulling his spear out of the ground, then pointing it at her. "As much as I hate to kill a lady, and twice too, you saw us back then. Tough luck." He swung. She raised the poster and managed to block it, though the force of the blow still flung her back. "Huh, not bad. That thing you made didn't break." She grits her teeth. She is at a severe disadvantage here. She needs to get to the shed.

He tries to stab her, but she just manages to deflect it. Smirking, he swings it again. She blocks it, but the poster in her hand bends, and she hits the wall near the window. "Just stay still and die, will ya?" She gets up, and then jumps backwards through the window. 'Alright. Now to get-' Her thoughts are cut off when the blue spearman appears in front of her. "Fly." And then he kicks her hard, sending her through the air, but towards the shed. Gasping for breath, she forces herself up and moves into the shed. She feels a shiver up her spine, and jumps away from the door. The spearman closed the distance easily, and was now pointing his weapon at her. "Game over lass. Shame though, you could've been the seventh."

A wave of panic and regret began to wash over her. She was going to die. There was nothing she could do. She hadn't even fulfilled her promise to her father. The sadness and regret became anger. Why? Why did she have to go through this again? That feeling of hopelessness? 'No, not like this. I don't want to die like this!' A white light engulfed the shed. The spearman moved back, shock evident on his face. "No way, you really are the seventh!"

A blue and white armored man charges the spearman, sending him back with some kind of invisible weapon. She looks at her savior, and finds herself unable to breath. Immaculate silver armor, with black linings on the chest plate. Silver pauldrons, connected by a chain, a pair of gauntlets, with the left one larger than the right gauntlet. Blue clothing underneath the armor, with a large white skirt flowing from the waist armor. Under the skirt, he was wearing black pants and steel greaves. He had cold green eyes, and golden, unkempt hair, with a small cowlick. She was speechless. The man stared at her critically, then spoke in a valiant tone. "I have arrived upon hearing your summons. I ask of you, are you my Master?" She was confused.

"Mast...er?..." She felt a sharp sting in her left hand. Looking at it, there were strange marks there. The man looked at them, then nodded.

"I, Servant Saber, have arrived upon your calling. My sword will be yours, and your fate shall be with me. Our contract is complete. Your orders Master?" Shiori could only wonder as to why this seemed to be something out of a fairy tale. The man, Saber, as he called himself, turned to look outside. "Master, stay here. The enemy Servant has not left." With that, he leaped out of the shed in one jump.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Day 3: Saber**

The battle was over. The spearman, Lancer, had left. Saber had managed to fend him off, but was stabbed before Lancer left, bleeding from the left side of his chest, just near his heart. Shiori walked to him, not believing what she was looking at. The knight was something else entirely. "What... are you?" He looked at her, with an emotionless gaze. She noticed the wound was no longer bleeding as much. 'It healed already?'

"Why do you ask? I am Servant Saber. You should know that, as you had called me." He looked at her, slightly curious.

"Servant... Saber?" He nodded.

"Yes, but you may call me Saber." She felt her cheeks burn. His tone was polite and calm. 'W-Why am I getting so flustered!'

"Um.. M-my name is S-shiori. Emiya Shiori. This is my home." He gave his name, she should respond, after all. He kept staring at her, raising an eyebrow. She then realized that was a rather inane thing to say at the moment. "Um.. I meant..."

"I understand. You are not a formal Master then. Although I will still refer to you as my Master, so there is no need to be so cautious." He kept speaking in the same tone and manner.

"No, um. You can just call me Shiori." She was still confused. She had no idea what Saber meant.

"Very well then. I'll call you Shiori then. Hm, I think I like that better." He says with the same expression. She could feel her face turn red. He was calling her by her first name just like that! She felt her left hand sting again. The marks from earlier were now glowing. "Those are your Command Spells, Shiori. They are three absolute orders for a Servant. Do not waste them." He held his side again. "Master, please heal my wounds. There are still some left." He glanced away as he said so.

"But-" Before she could finish her sentence, Saber turned towards the wall.

"No, they're too close now." Muttering under his breath, he looks at Shiori again. "A Servant approaches. Master, stay here." With that, he jumped over the wall, and the sound of swords clashing rings out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Day 3: Meeting Tohsaka**

Archer's every memory, every instinct was telling him something was wrong. He was summoned by Rin, as usual, he fought Lancer, and someone was killed. However, it was not Emiya Shirou. It was someone else. A girl, one who looked similar, but was not him. He knew there was always the possibility of a world where instead of him someone else would be found by Kiritsugu, but he never thought he would actually end up in one. His plan would have to be dropped. That aside, Rin, as she always has, saved the victim, and left; only realizing later that Lancer would try to kill her again.

As they approached his old home, he wondered if Saber would be summoned again. He saw the light of a summoning, and shortly afterward, Lancer retreated. After that, he expected an attack by a familiar blonde swordswoman, but was instead attacked by a swordsman. Worse still, he was dressed in a similar armor to his Saber, and even carried Excalibur. And as always, he was cut down, before Rin used her Command Spell to save him. This was not a good day for anyone with the name Emiya, it seems.

Saber leaped at the Master attacking him, shrugging off her magic, and then knocking her away. Standing over her body, he held his sword over her throat. "This was your loss, magus." He spoke without emotion. Rin could only sigh to herself, as she awaited death by the very class of Servant she tried to summon, before another voice stopped Saber.

"Wait! Saber!" Saber looked back to see his Master, having run after him. "Don't kill her. Just wait." Saber narrowed his eyes.

"Master, she is an enemy. Her Servant is unable to defend her. This is an excellent opportunity." Saber argued back.

"Look, stop. I don't even know what's going on. So please, don't kill someone just like that. At least explain to me what's going on!" Shiori spoke frantically. She didn't want someone who had not done anything to her to be killed. It was wrong. Magus or not, she didn't want to kill others.

"Hm, so, are you going to listen to her, Saber? You're being rather troublesome for a knight." Saber glared at the girl, then sighed, and moved back. The girl got up and turned to Shiori. "Oh, hello Emiya-san." Shiori stared at her.

"... T-t-t-tohsaka! You're a magus?" Tohsaka just smiled calmly.

"Yes, I am. Now then, since you have no idea about the situation, and you spared me, I guess I can explain things to you." She spoke as she walked past the still dumbstruck redhead and moved towards the house. "Come on, I'll explain inside." Shiori blinked twice, then shook her head. This was definitely the strangest day in her life. She followed, and Saber walked behind her, still on guard.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Day 5: Lion meets Tiger**

Dinner was the same at the Emiya household. Taiga and Sakura had accepted Rin's presence by now, and everyone was eating in a warm atmosphere. Except Shiori, who was thinking deeply. Sighing to herself, She stood up, unable to keep ignoring the issue bothering her. Taiga looked at her curiously. "Hmm? Shiori, are you done already?" Shiori shook her head.

"No, I'll be right back, I'm bringing him here." At that, Taiga and Sakura tilted their heads, while Rin just stared at her impassively. She walked to her room, where Saber was leaning against the wall. He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Is something wrong, Shiori?" She walked over to him, thinking to herself.

"Um, actually..." She sighed, then grabbed his hand. "Just come with me." Saber just looked more confused, but did not resist. Walking into the living room with him, Shiori brought him to the table. "Rin, could you get another bowl?" Rin sighed, but nodded "This is Saber. He's going to be staying here for a while. He's a foreigner, and he's not used to Japan, so could you help him with that?" Taiga and Sakura were still. She led him to a free spot. "You can sit here, Saber." Saber looked at the others hesitantly.

"Shiori, I'm not sure if..." Shiori shook her head.

"It's alright. Please, you live here too. You should eat with us as well." Saber looked at her, then nodded.

"Very well, I'll listen to you, Shiori." With that, however-

-The 'Tiger' roared. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The noise was loud enough to make Shiori, along with the other two girls, cover their ears. "Shiori! You can't just bring a man to your home like that! And who is this anyway?"

"Ouch... Fuji-nee, calm down. He's a friend of Dad's. He had some problems, so he came here." Taiga was not convinced.

"I don't believe that. Besides, I doubt Kiritsugu woul-" She stopped. Kiritsugu would know foreigners. He travelled a lot, so as far as she knew, he could have met this man. "Tch, still, it's strange. You! Why did you come here?" She glared at Saber, who returned her glare with a blank look.

"Um.." Shiori tried to defuse the situation, but was cut off.

"Shiori, quiet. Saber-san? Why are you here?" Shiori looked hopelessly at Saber. She didn't expect him to lie. He was the honest type, so he wouldn't-

"I am here by Kiritsugu's request." The room froze. Taiga looked skeptical.

"Wait, Kiritsugu asked you to come here?" He nodded.

"He said that I am to protect Shiori." Saber responded. Shiori was surprised. Saber was lying, and telling the truth at the same time. Though Taiga was still not completely swayed.

"You are to protect her, hmm?" She stood up. "Then follow me. I'll see if you can do that." Saber nodded, and followed, the other three girls following behind as Taiga led them to the dojo. "If you're going to protect Shiori, you have to be better than me. I'm the one who's going to keep her safe!" Shiori held her head with hands. Fujimura always said these kinds of things. "If you can beat me, you can stay. Else, you're leaving. Alright?"

Saber nodded. "So, I just have to defeat you, correct?" Taiga nodded.

"Exactly, but it isn't going to be easy!" With that, Taiga pulled a shinai out of nowhere and swung at Saber.

"What the hell? That's a cheat move Fuji-nee!" Shiori yelled out. However, the scene in front of them was unbelievable. Especially for Taiga. Saber stood behind her, holding her shinai limply at his side with his back to her. Taiga stared, her eyes widening. As a kendo master, she could tell when she was facing someone beyond her.

"You know I don't have to take a stance. Is this enough for you?" Saber spoke calmly. Taiga slumped to the floor, whimpering. "So, do you approve of me now?" Taiga whimpered a bit more, before crying out.

"UWAAAAH! SOME STRANGER IS TAKING SHIORI AWAY!" Shiori just resumed rubbing her forehead, while Saber just tilted his head in confusion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Day 14: Sword and Sheath**

Shiori was dazed. She was loosing her balance after having projected whatever it was that she did. Gilgamesh had retreated, apparently whatever she made helped Saber win. As she fell, she suddenly found herself being held by a pair of strong arms. "Thank goodness, you won't die, Master." Saber sounded relieved, speaking in the most gentle tone she has ever heard from him. She couldn't respond, but knew his face was near hers, to the side. He was warmly embracing her. "I understand now. Why your wounds always healed so fast."

"... Huh?" She managed to respond. She was just barely conscious. He just held her closer, keeping her from falling.

"You were my sheath, Shiori." He says that in a voice full of happiness. Shiori couldn't help but think how that line was both romantic and full of double meanings as she drifted into sleep. Knowing his Master's current state, Saber carried her back, making sure not to aggravate her still healing wounds.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Day 15: War's end**

It was almost over. Ilya was safe, and both Gilgamesh and Kotomine were dead. There was just one last thing to do. Shiori held Ilya in her arms, while looking at the repulsive thing that was called the Holy Grail. "Shiori. It's time." Saber stood in front of her, holding his sword at the ready. His armor was gone, a side effect of using Avalon. Shiori was hesitant, thinking to herself. "Master, I cannot attack without an order. Please, Shiori, I want to hear you say it." Shiori took a breath. She wanted Saber to stay. She loved him, as he did her, but making him stay would be wrong. She admired his devotion and dedication to his duty as a king. She didn't want to hurt that pride. Steeling herself, she used her last Command Spell.

"Saber, destroy the grail. Use your Noble Phantasm." Saber raised his sword, now glowing golden with energy. Swinging it down, he released a beam of holy power at the accursed thing, destroying it completely.

The sun had begun to rise, and Saber watched as it did. Shiori looked at his back. She felt the sting of her last Command Spell leaving her. "It's finally over... right?" Saber nodded.

"Yes, it is. With this our contract is finished. I protected you and defeated your enemies. I am happy to have fulfilled that promise." Saber spoke resolutely. Shiori smiled, fighting back the tears in her eyes. She looked down, still smiling.

"Thank you. You did great Saber." She heard foot steps. She looked up to see Saber standing just a few feet away from her. He took a deep breath, and looked at her with a determined expression.

"Shiori, I want to tell you something important." She looked at him, as he moved his hand to hold her face. He smiled at her. "I wanted you to know, Shiori. I love you." Her tears began to flow, but she kept smiling, for him. The sun rose, forcing her to close her eyes, and she no longer felt the hand on her face.


End file.
